Shields (master of Orion 3)
There are 10 types of shielding in Master of Orion 3. Types of Shielding \*TBFFld01 The most basic shield technology absorbs small portions of the damage that strikes a ship before it breaks through to the armor. /p/p Shield Stopping Power is 50% /p Base Shield Strength is 50 Hull Points /p Base Shield Recharge Rate is 5 Shield Strength each 5 Seconds /p Base System Cost is 50 AUs /p Hull Space Occupied is 5% /p \*TBFFld02 Class II shields can absorb a minimal amount of damage that would otherwise reach the ship's armor. /p/p Shield Stopping Power is 54% /p Base Shield Strength is 75 Hull Points /p Base Shield Recharge Rate is 8 Shield Strength each 5 Seconds /p Base System Cost is 63 AUs /p Hull Space Occupied is 5% /p \*TBFFLD03 Class III shields absorb damage from low-technology weapons systems, protecting the ship's armor and hull. /p/p Shield Stopping Power is 58% /p Base Shield Strength is 125 Hull Points /p Base Shield Recharge Rate is 13 Shield Strength each 5 Seconds /p Base System Cost is 79 AUs /p Hull Space Occupied is 5% /p \*TBFFLD04 Class IV shields absorb a significant amount of damage from many weapons systems, protecting the ship's armor and hull. /p/p Shield Stopping Power is 62% /p Base Shield Strength is 200 Hull Points /p Base Shield Recharge Rate is 21 Shield Strength each 5 Seconds /p Base System Cost is 100 AUs /p Hull Space Occupied is 5% /p \*TBFFLD05 A Class V shield is a powerful addition to the ship which can hold its own but will take a beating during a prolonged attack. /p/p Shield Stopping Power is 66% /p Base Shield Strength is 325 Hull Points /p Base Shield Recharge Rate is 34 Shield Strength each 5 Seconds /p Base System Cost is 126 AUs /p Hull Space Occupied is 5% /p \*TBFFLD06 Class VI shields are a good first line of defense and allows you to stay in the fight longer. /p/p Shield Stopping Power is 70% /p Base Shield Strength is 525 Hull Points /p Base Shield Recharge Rate is 55 Shield Strength each 5 Seconds /p Base System Cost is 159 AUs /p Hull Space Occupied is 5% /p \*TBFFLD07 Class VII shields give your ship the strength needed to live longer and prosper. /p/p Shield Stopping Power is 74% /p Base Shield Strength is 800 Hull Points /p Base Shield Recharge Rate is 89 Shield Strength each 5 Seconds /p Base System Cost is 200 AUs /p Hull Space Occupied is 5% /p \*TBFFLD08 A Class VIII Shield offers your ship sound protection and a little piece of mind. /p/p Shield Stopping Power is 78% /p Base Shield Strength is 1375 Hull Points /p Base Shield Recharge Rate is 144 Shield Strength each 5 Seconds /p Base System Cost is 251 AUs /p Hull Space Occupied is 5% /p \*TBFFLD09 Shields at a Class IX level provide solid protection from the most furious enemy attack. /p/p Shield Stopping Power is 82% /p Base Shield Strength is 2225 Hull Points /p Base Shield Recharge Rate is 233 Shield Strength each 5 Seconds /p Base System Cost is 317 AUs /p Hull Space Occupied is 5% /p \*TBFFLD10 Class X shields offer unyielding protection so that you can take whatever the enemy dishes out, and more. /p/p Shield Stopping Power is 86% /p Base Shield Strength is 3600 Hull Points /p Base Shield Recharge Rate is 377 Shield Strength each 5 Seconds /p Base System Cost is 400 AUs /p Hull Space Occupied is 5% /p Production Cost = 80 Shield Mounts Shields can have different mounts, and can be improved with hard shields. \*TBHRDSHD Hardened Shields adds an extra 100% protection to your current shield. /p/p System Cost = 250 /p Space Required x0.23 /p Other defensive systems There also exist damper fields which do a similar job to the Shields \*TBDmpFld The Damper Field operates like a shield -- except it has infinite Shield Strength and is never considered "Down." Shield Piercing Weapons do not gain their bonus when used against the Damper Field and are reduced as normal. /p Shield Stopping Power is 75% /p Base Shield Strength is 32,000 Hull Points /p Base Shield Recharge Rate is 32,000 Shield Strength each 5 Seconds /p Base System Cost is 750 AUs /p Hull Space Occupied is 15% /p